fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Rescue/Final Battle (Crash Pan version)
(The next morning, the kids were already tied to the mast while the pirates were singing and dancing around them) Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life Of a thief To sample a life Of a crook There isn’t a boy Who won’t enjoy A-workin’ for Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser The world’s most famous crooks (On “Crooks,” Snout was knocked down by Fat Cat. Iggy and Lemmy then started singing while the other mates watched) Iggy and Lemmy: Crook Crook Crickety-crockety Crook Gulp is after Captain.... (Offended by that, Cortex smacks Iggy and Lemmy, making them quiet down while the mates glare at them. Then Cortex and Ripto start singing to the prisoners) Cortex: A special offer For today We’ll tell you What we’ll do Ripto: For those who sign Without delay Will get a free tattoo (Koala then exposes his tattoos on his shirtless body and made a muscle movement to make the flag look like it’s flapping in the wind, making the kids, except the London girls, Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Salem, laugh a little) Ripto: Why it’s like Money in the bank Cortex: Come on Join up And we’ll be frank Cortex and Ripto: Unless you do You’ll walk the plank Bowser: To Zam’s mouth! (They point at the plank) Cortex and Ripto: The choice is up to you Pirates: The choice is up to you (They start dancing again while singing) Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You’ll love the life Of a thief You’ll relish the life Of a crook There’s barrels of fun For everyone That you get treasure By the ton (The pirates then form a line towards the desk Cortex is sitting at with a pen and paper with Ripto, Bowser, and the mates standing next to him) Pirates: So come and sign the book Join up with Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser (Meowth then cuts the prisoners free and almost got trampled over by the kids, who are running towards the desk. Although Salem, Donald, Jose, Panchito, and the London girls remained by the mast) Salem, Donald, Jose, Panchito, and London girls: GUYS!! (The other kids stopped and piled up on each other) Elena: You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Sabrina: How could you possibly want to join our enemies?! Donald: After what Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi has done for us?! Why?! Conrad: But Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser are most insistent, guys. Fluttershy: That’s right! Spike: And they said we’ll walk the plank to Zam’s mouth if we don’t! Peach: No we won’t. Daisy: Peach’s right! Tawna: Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi will save us. Jose: We’re certain of it. Panchito: So, sin preocupaciones. No worries. (Cortex and Ripto turned to Bowser and the mates with a smirk) Ripto: Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi will save them, guys. Cortex: (Sarcastically while smirking) So scared. (They burst out laughing) Bowser: (Laughing) Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi will save them! Roy: (Laughing while speaking mockingly) Oh no, whatever shall we do about it? Tiny: (Laughing) You did good, Captain and Admiral! Wendy: (Laughing) As if! (The captives glared at them. In the captain and admiral’s headquarters, the fairies just finished using their magic on the edge of the lantern after doing this all night. They then heard laughter ending) Kitty: What are they laughing about? Jen: I don’t know, but I got a bad feeling about it. Stephanie: Let’s listen. Crimson: I agree. (They listen in. Outside on the deck, Cortex spoke up) Cortex: A thousand pardons, but I don’t think you got our little joke. Ripto: You see, we left a present for those boys. (The captives got suspicious) Tiff: What kind of present? Dingodile: It’s sort of a surprise package, you might say. Larry: Like it’s their birthday. Cortex: Why, Ripto and I can just see our little friend at this very moment, reading a tender description. Ripto: That’s right. Bowser: Right about now. (Back in Cloudburst Tree, Crash is reading the note on the present box while Spyro, Mario, and Luigi looked) Crash: (Reading) To Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, with love, from Sabrina and mostly Tawna, Peach, and Daisy. Do not open until 6:00. (They look at the clock and it’s almost 6:00) Luigi: Heh. That's nice. Mario: I wonder what’s in it? Spyro: Beats me. (Unaware of Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, there was a clock-like bomb inside the box. Back at the ship, Cortex and Ripto continued) Ripto: Could they but see within the package an ingenious little device. Cortex: That’s right. Tropy: (Posing like a clock) Set so that when the clock strikes 6:00. N. Gin: Just like that. Cortex: Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers will be blasted out of Slumberland forever. Bowser: So, bye-bye for them. (The captives got shocked) Sabrina: No way! Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: Crash, guys! Tuff: You cowards! (Even the fairies were shocked on what they heard. They nod at each other and tipped the lantern back and forth until it fell and the glass broke, freeing them from the lantern) Crimson: The lantern plan worked! Carrie: We need to warn Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi immediately! Stephanie: (Nods) Right! (They fly out the open window and they and Salem, Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Elena noticed each other) Jen: I say we bring them. (The fairies nod and after sprinkling the fairy dust on Salem, Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Elena, they start flying away when Ripper noticed them and screamed out to them) Ripper: Hey! (Giggles crazily a bit) They’re getting away with those fairies! (The others noticed and after Salem, Donald, Jose, Panchito, Elena, and the fairies flew away, the pirates were about to run after them, but Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser motioned them to stop calmly) Bowser: Let them go. Ripto: They won't make it. Cortex: For time grows short, like Tropy would always say. (Getting what Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser said, the pirates did what they said) Cortex: We have but, 18 seconds…. Ripto: 15 seconds…. Bowser: 13 seconds.... (Back in Cloudburst Tree, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi noticed the clock) Mario: 12 seconds until 6:00. Crash: I guess we can open it now. I can’t wait! Spyro: Relax, Crash. Rome wasn’t built in one day. (Crash starts untying the ribbon off the box. In the forest, Salem, Donald, Jose, Panchito, Elena, and the fairies arrived and went inside. Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi noticed them shouting and showed the box to them) Luigi: Hey, guys. Mario: And welcome back, Elena, boys. Crash: Look what Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy left us. (Stephanie tries to grab the box from Crash) Crash: Hey, stop that! Mario: What’s wrong with you? Spyro: Wait, something’s not right. Stephanie: Of course it’s not right! Ellody: It’s Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser’s doing right now! Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser? Donald: And that’s a bomb they left! Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: A bomb? Crash: Don’t be ridiculous! Jose: But it’s true! Elena: Throw it away! Spyro: They might be right. Throw it away. Crash: What do you mean, Spyro? Luigi: The box is gonna smoke and blow up? Mario: It's not like.... (Suddenly, the box started smoking and the alarm going off. Realizing it is a bomb, Crash threw the box away and Stephanie caught it, and was about to fly out with it when it exploded. On the ship, the prisoners looked on in horror and shock at the explosion. Cortex then took his hat off and saluted along with Ripto, Bowser, and the mates) Cortex: So passeth a worthy opponent. Ripto: Rest in pieces. Bowser and mates: Amen. (Back in the ruins of Cloudburst Tree, Crash and his friends survived thanks to the fairies’ barrier spell, but Stephanie’s nowhere to be seen) Crash: Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser, those jerks! Luigi: It was a bomb! A big one to be exact. Mario: Mamma-mia! Spyro: If it weren’t for you guys and Stephanie, we’d.... (They suddenly remember Stephanie) Donald: Stephanie! Miles: She tried to fly out with the bomb, but it exploded! Panchito: Andale! Jose: We gotta find her! (After a pile of debris fell, they began searching for Stephanie) Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Stephanie? Salem: Stephanie? Elena, Donald, Jose, and Panchito: Stephanie? Fairies: Stephanie? Crash: If she’s dead, I will never...! Spyro: Crash, it’s not your fault. Crash: But.... (Suddenly, they heard Miles call to them) Miles: Everyone! My friends and I found Stephanie! (They went to them and saw a weak Stephanie laying in Donald’s hands with her light flickering. The others gasped) Elena: Oh no! Stephanie! (They exit Cloudburst Tree and Donald laid Stephanie on the ground while the concerned group kneeled around her and looked concerned) Crash: Is she gonna die? Jose: (Sadly) I’m afraid she might. (The others got scared) Luigi: But she can’t die! Mario: (To Stephanie) Stephanie, please hang in there! (Stephanie began to speak) Kitty: Stephanie? What is it? Stephanie: (Weakly) I won’t die now necessarily. Panchito: How can we save you? Stephanie: (Weakly) Both your belief in fairies and my friends’ healing spell combined. Spyro: (Realizing) Indeed. Crash: (To Salem, Elena, Donald, Jose, and Panchito) Guys, if we hold hands and pray our belief in her and all the fairies of Slumberland, the fairies will have enough strength to use their healing spell to save Stephanie. Mario: That’s how it will work. Elena, Donald, Jose, and Panchito: (Nods) Okay. Salem: Agreed on that. (They hold hands, or claws and paws with Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s hands, and prayed hard. After a couple seconds, the fairies glowed brighter and noticing it, they casted the healing spell with their magic and surrounded Stephanie’s body with it. After the glow died down, Stephanie’s body healed and she gasped, full of life again. It worked, for they snapped out of it and noticed Stephanie all better) Stephanie: Thank you, guys. (They nod. Later, at the Dragon Elder Village, the group was already told about how Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser tricked Stephanie into revealing their hideout and captured the others last night. But since Stephanie redeemed herself, Crash and his friends forgave her for all of this. Even Stephanie already apologized for her behavior. Right now, Ignitus, Jeanette, and the Dragon Elders, after learning of this from Crash and his friends, agreed to let Cynder go with them to rescue the others) Diamond: Be safe, all of you. Ignitus: And may the Great Dragon protect you. Jeanette: Be careful. Crash: We will. Spyro: After all, we are “Little Dragonslayers.” Mario and Luigi: That’s right. Cynder: Shall we? (They nod and they, including Cynder, flew away to sneak to Cortex and Ripto’s ship. At the ship, Cortex and Ripto changed the subject) Cortex: And now, which will it be? Ripto: The pen, or the plank? (The prisoners glared defiantly) Sabrina: Captain Cortex and Admiral Ripto, we will never join your crew. Group: Yeah. Bowser: Peach, this is your one chance to say it; Be my scullery maid/wife, please? Peach: Never! (Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser turned to Zam, who is waiting anxiously at the end of the ship, looking excited and hungry at the same time. Then turned to their prisoners with a smirk) Ripto: As you wish. Bowser: It's your call. Cortex: Older ladies first, and then the rest. Peach: Does that mean...? Bowser: Yep. (Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy realized Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser meant them first. They turned to the kids sadly) Daisy: Goodbye, guys. Conrad: Goodbye, Daisy. I’ll miss you. Peach: Goodbye, guys. Group: (Sadly) Goodbye, Peach. Straw Hat: (Sadly) Bye. Tawna: Be brave, Fievel. Fievel: (Sadly) I shall try, Tawna. Sabrina: Goodbye, Tuff. Tuff: Goodbye, Sabrina. (Suddenly, the Sheriff grabbed Sabrina, Pinstripe grabbed Tawna, Dennis grabbed Peach, and Red grabbed Daisy while Pinstripe pushed Tuff over to the mast where he and the other prisoners are tied up to by Rilla) Pinstripe: (While pushing Tuff and grabbing Tawna) Get over there! Sheriff: You gave us no trouble! (After the Sheriff, Pinstripe, Dennis, and Red tied Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy’s hands behind their backs, they forced the four girls onto the plank) Doom: Go on now! Psycho: Get it over with! Smarty: The Captain and Admiral’re waiting now! (Once on the plank, the girls walked towards the edge to where Zam awaits excitedly and hungrily while the drumroll started. After Tawna, Peach, and Daisy looked up at the sky and sheds their own tears, believing Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi are not there to save them, they sighed and stopped with Sabrina for a second to look back. After looking forward, they suddenly noticed something off-screen down there and unknown to the pirates, they smiled and then resumed their sad walk at the edge of the plank) Tuff: Girls! Olivia: Girls! (Then the girls jumped off the edge of the plank. After waiting and waiting for a couple of seconds for splashing and a gulp, they heard nothing) Morton: (Confused) Captain, Admiral, Dad, there’s no splash and a gulp. Bowser: (Agreeing) Not a sound at all. Ripto: Yeah. (They looked over the edge and saw that Zam is gone and no sign of the girls) Rilla: Zam’s gone! Sheriff: Not a bloomin' ripple even! Prince John: What’s going on?! Wheezy: Yeah, what is going on? Stupid: It’s a jinx! Greasy: That’s what it is! Smarty: No splash and a gulp. Red: That is strange indeed. Oxide: And no sign of Zam and the wenches. Bellwether: Did you hear a splash and a gulp? Duke Weaselton: I did not. (Unaware of the pirates, it turned out Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, Cynder, Elena, Donald, Jose, Panchito, and the fairies knocked Zam out and Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi caught the girls on cue when they jumped. Right now, the girls’ hands are untied and Crash is carrying Tawna, Spyro is carrying Sabrina, Mario is carrying Peach, and Luigi is carrying Daisy, and they, along with Cynder, Elena, Donald, Jose, Panchito, and the fairies, are hiding beneath the ship, quietly snickering at the pirates’ dumbfounded confusion) Plankton: I’m telling you, guys. Dennis: It’s a black day! Hiss: Mark my words, we’ll all pay for this! (During Plankton, Dennis, and Hiss’ lines, Crash’s group quietly flew up to a nearby crow’s nest and hid themselves until Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi can come out on cue) Chef: The ship’s bewitched. (Mepps turned to Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser) Mepps: No splash and a gulp, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain. Cortex: (Sarcastically) So, you want a splash and a gulp, Mepps? Ripto: (Sarcastically) Is that what you want? Meps: (Confused) Well, no, why? (Suddenly, Cortex and Ripto grabbed Mepps and throws him overboard) Cortex and Ripto: We’ll give you a splash and a gulp! (After Meps landed in the water, Zam woke up and noticed him climbing up to the deck again. He tried to eat Mepps, but the anthro cat got away) Fat Cat: There’s Zam! Ripto: Where have you been? Cortex: And why did it happen? Bowser: And how did it happen? (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi then called out to them) Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Us, that’s who, Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser! (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi came out of hiding on top of a sail) Crash: This time, you’ve gone too far! Mario and Luigi: That’s right! Spyro: You’ll pay for what you did to our home! (The kids cheered upon seeing Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi) Kids: Yeah! Rainbow Dash: Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers are okay! Tiff: And alive! Yeah! (They then noticed the others in the crow’s nest) Sally: And there’s the girls as well! Olivia: Alright! Kirby: Poyo! Cortex: (Shocked) It can’t be them! Ripto: (Shocked) Impossible! Joe: (Frightened) Must be their blinking ghosts that are talking now. Moe: (Frightened) Yeah. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi pulled their daggers out) Crash: Say your prayers, Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser! (Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser pulled their swords out) Cortex: We’ll show you those ghosts has blood in their veins! Ripto: My sentiments exactly! (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi flew down and got to Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser from behind) Bowser: We’ll run them through! (Mario and Luigi kicks Bowser from behind while Crash and Spyro did that to Cortex and Ripto and they began dueling) Bowser: Take that! (After dueling around the other mast, Cortex tried to sneak attack them with his hook when Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi noticed and dodged. Cortex’s hook then got caught in the mast after striking it) Cortex: Curse this hook! (To Ripto) A little help please! Ripto: With pleasure. (Ripto starts pulling on Cortex’s hook. Crash then flew over to the first mast and cuts the kids free) Crash: Come on, everybody! (Once all freed, the kids ran, grabbed their weapons, and climbed up the crow’s nest with Fievel, Olivia, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby ushering them. Olivia noticed a cannonball and after grabbing her teddy bear, she picked up the cannonball and stuffed it inside her teddy bear. Fievel, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby then noticed what Olivia is doing) Fievel: Hurry, Olivia, hurry! Tiff: Come on! Tuff: We can’t be too late! Kirby: Poyo! (Olivia then carried her teddy bear with the cannonball and climbed up to the crow’s nest with Fievel, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. Cortex and Ripto turned to the pirates) Ripto: Don’t just stand there, you idiots! Cortex: Get those scaliwags! (The pirates, including Bowser, the Toon Patrol, and the Koopalings, then chased the group towards the crow’s nest. On the rope ladder, Olivia’s foot got caught, but Fievel and Kirby freed her and they got to the crow’s nest just when the pirates caught up with them. Ripto then used his sword and scepter to cut the mast up, freeing Cortex’s hook and then Cortex nearly stumbled overboard from the plank and nearly into Gulp’s mouth. After getting back on the ship, Cortex backed away from Gulp. Zam noticed Cortex’s scared look in confusion at first, but then the Gulp noticed him and swam at him. Zam yelped and swam away into the distance. Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi then flew down to Cortex and Ripto and after Crash snatched Cortex’s hat, he, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi flew away) Cortex: These are no mere bandicoot, dragon, or plumbers. Ripto: Those are some fiends fighting us. Cortex and Ripto: Flying devils! (Crash then landed on a sail pole and cuts and breaks the hat up with his dagger. Ripper, the Komodo Brothers, Tiny, N. Gin, Dingodile, and Tropy, meanwhile, have packed the bigger rowboat up and began lowering themselves from the ship. Up on the crow’s nest, the group prepared to fight the pirates) Conrad: Hold your fire. Sally: Steady, guys. Thing 1 and Thing 2: Steady.... (The pirates got closer) Conrad, Sally, Thing 1, and Thing 2: Fire! (The group then threw and fired their weapons at the pirates. Bowser and the Toon Patrol and Koopalings arrived first and the group noticed) Conrad: Down, you blackguards! (But when Bowser and the Toon Patrol and Koopalings swung their knives at Conrad, the boy ducked out of the way on time. Daisy, Sabrina, and Elena then jumped in and then knocked Bowser, the Toon Patrol, and Koopalings’ knives out of their hands) Smarty: Not bad, girlies. Bowser, Toon Patrol, and Koopalings: Yeah. (Daisy then punched Smarty in the stomach with her fist) Daisy: Who are you to call us girlies? (Daisy, Elena, and Sabrina, with Peach joining in, began fist-fighting with Bowser, the Toon Patrol, and Koopalings. Pinstripe was about to grab Tawna when the fairies grabbed his ear. On the deck, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi and Cortex and Ripto dueled. Up on the crow’s nest, Pinstripe flicks the fairies aside) Pinstripe: (Flicking the fairies aside) Let go of my ear, you pests! (The fairies saw Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi still dueling with Cortex and Ripto on the deck, turned to each other, nodded in agreement on what they must do now, and flew down to Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi) Stephanie: Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, the group in the crow’s nest! Miles: They’re in danger! Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Ellody, and Crimson: Hurry! (Understanding, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi dodged Cortex and Ripto’s sword swings and after the bandicoot, dragon, and two plumbers catapulted from the rope ladder, kicked Cortex into a cannon and using Spyro’s ice breath, made Ripto slip into Cortex. Stephanie, Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi then used their levitation convergence spell to lift the cannon’s metal bar and hit Cortex and Ripto in the heads with it) Crimson: Told you we’d make you sorry. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi then flew to the crow’s nest and cut the rope ladder off from the crow’s nest, causing all the pirates, except Bowser, the Toon Patrol, and Koopalings, to fall into the same rowboat the mates are in. Peach, Daisy, Sabrina, and Elena then locked fists with Bowser, the Toon Patrol, and Koopalings) Sabrina: This is for threatening our friends, you jerks! Ludwig: We never did anything to them. Daisy: She meant Mr. Green Wearer here! (She then grabbed a sword from the Toon Patrol along with Peach, Elena, and Sabrina, they pointed it at Bowser and the Toon Patrol and Koopalings, ready to kick them overboard even, panicking them) Bowser: But we don’t want to be shark baits! Koopalings: Spare us! Toon Patrol: Please? Bowser: (Laughs nervously) No hard feelings? Peach: (Pointing the sword) I don’t care and no, Bowser! Daisy: (Pointing the sword) You and the pirates frightened and kidnapped us all…! Elena: (Pointing the sword) Tormented us with your death wish to Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and us, delayed our return home…! Sabrina: And not to mention THREATENING US AND OLIVIA'S TEDDY BEAR!!!! Toon Patrol: We take your point. Bowser: But spare us! (Sabrina, Elena, Peach, and Daisy thought it over and gave in) Sabrina: Fine. On the condition that you admit that you're a Turtlefish. Daisy: Yeah! (Nervous, Bowser then said it softly) Bowser: I'm a Turtlefish. Peach: We can't hear you. Elena: Speak up. Junior: Just say it for us! (Bowser finally screamed it) Bowser: I'M A TURTLEFISH!! Sabrina, Elena, Peach, and Daisy: Done. (Sabrina, Elena, Peach, and Daisy then kicked Bowser, the Toon Patrol, and Koopalings off towards the rowboat instead and they land in the rowboat. Sabrina then threw the swords aside into the water while the others watched in amazement at them) Tawna: Elena, you and your friends, besides Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, are our hero for a babysitter! Elena: (Blushing) Thanks. Donald, Jose, and Panchito: Excelente! (Peach noticed Bowser still hanging on when she and Olivia swung the cannonball-filled teddy bear and hits him in the head with it. Bowser then fell into the rowboat and the rowboat landed in the water. The group cheered on Peach and Olivia) Fievel: Good job, girls! Sally: Yeah! Cat: Strong move, girls! Rainbow Dash: Hooray for Bear Beaters! Applejack: Hooray for Bear Beaters! Twilight Sparkle: Long live Team Crash Bandicoot! (After removing the cannonball from her teddy bear, Olivia then tossed it into the water. Up on the sail, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi landed, feeling good when Cortex and Ripto called out to them while climbing a rope ladder towards them) Cortex: Fly, fly, fly, you cowards! Ripto: Cowards! Crash: Cowards? Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Us? Cortex: Heh heh heh. You wouldn’t dare fight old Cortex and Ripto, man to man. Ripto: That’s right. You fly away like cowardly birds! (Once Cortex and Ripto got up there, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi stood their ground) Crash: Nobody calls us cowards and brag about it! Spyro: We’ll fight you man to man! Mario and Luigi: With two hands behind our backs. (They lock weapons with Cortex and Ripto) Cortex: You mean you won’t fly? Ripto: And you mean it? Sabrina: Careful, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi! Tawna: It could be a trick! Fievel: Kick their butts! Crash: (Ignoring them) We give our word, Cortex and Ripto! Spyro: That’s a promise. Mario: Going once. Luigi: Going twice. Cortex: Good! Ripto: Then let’s have it! (Cortex nearly kicks Crash off when Crash grabbed a rope and pulled himself up with Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s help. They dueled and dueled as Gulp watched on, hoping that Cortex and Ripto will fall. Cortex and Ripto then knocked Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi‘s daggers out of their hands and threw them aside, unaware that it landed on the side of the sail almost near Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi. Then the two villains pointed their blades at Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi) Ripto: Now insolent youths, prepare to die! Cortex: Say your prayers! Peach: Fly, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi! Daisy: Fly! Elena: Hurry! Crash: (Determinedly) No! We gave our word! Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: (Determinedly) Yeah! (Just when Cortex and Ripto stabbed them, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi noticed their daggers and a small sail, dodged Cortex and Ripto’s attempted stabs, summoned their daggers, grabbed a small Jolly Roger flag nearby and tied Cortex and Ripto into it, causing Cortex and Ripto to drop their swords) Crash: You’re ours, Cortex and Ripto! (The group cheered for Crash) Cynder: Excellent work, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi! Tiff: Nicely done! Tuff: Good job tricking them! Kirby: Poyo! Olivia: Cleave them to the brisket! (After the cheering ended, Cortex and Ripto peeked from the flag with a “have mercy” look on their faces) Cortex: You wouldn’t do in old Cortex and Ripto in now, would you? Ripto: We’ll go away forever. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi gave Cortex and Ripto suspicious looks. Then Cortex started pleading with tears streaming down his cheeks while Ripto shook in fear) Cortex: (Crying) We’ll do anything you say! Ripto: Just spare us! Crash: (Giving in) Well, alright. Spyro: But under one condition. Two in fact. Mario: Cortex, you say you’re a Crazyfish. Luigi: Ripto, you say you’re a Dinofish. (Cortex gulps and along with Ripto, spoke softly) Cortex and Ripto: (Softly) We’re a Crazyfish and a Dinofish. Crash: (Pointing his dagger at Cortex and Ripto) Louder! Spyro: We can’t hear you. Mario: Just say it. Luigi: Loud and clear! Cortex and Ripto: (Screaming) WE’RE A CRAZYFISH AND A DINOFISH!! (The group cheered) Group: Cortex and Ripto’re a Crazyfish and Dinofish, a Crazyfish and Dinofish, a Crazyfish and Dinofish, Cortex and Ripto’re a Crazyfish and Dinofish, a Crazyfish and Dinofish, a Crazyfish and Dinofish! (Even Gulp liked the sound of that. Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi then put their daggers away) Crash: Alright then, Cortex and Ripto. Spyro: You’re free to go now. Mario: And never return! Luigi: Goodbye! (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi then crowed in victory. Cortex and Ripto then tried to attack from behind with Cortex’s hook and Ripto’s scepter when the group noticed) Group: Crash, guys! (Hearing them, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi dodged the hook and scepter and Cortex and Ripto lost their balance and while Ripto fell into the water, Cortex fell towards Gulp. After Cortex landed in his mouth, Gulp went underwater. After the flag landed on the water, Cortex emerged, covered in the flag and his clothes torn up again) Cortex: Guys! Guys...! (He ran back inside Gulp’s mouth and into his body) Ripto: (Winces) Ooh, Chihuahua! (After re-emerging from the mouth, Cortex ran on the water, carrying the clock and then after noticing it, he threw it back into Gulp’s body. Gulp then started chasing Cortex and even Ripto around) Ripto: Get away from us! Cortex: Guys! (Cortex’s feet then held Gulp’s mouth open while trying to swim away while Ripto struggled to save him) Cortex: Guys! Guys! Ripto: Get your savage jaws off of him! (After the Gulp slowly closed his mouth, Cortex and Ripto were fired from the jaws like a torpedo and skipped past the rowboat of pirates into the distance with the Gulp chasing after them) Bowser: Oh, boy. Koopalings: Captain and Admiral! Mutants: Captain and Admiral! Tropy: Captain and Admiral! N. Gin: Captain and Admiral! (With that, the rowboat chased after them quickly, disappearing into the distance) Coming up: The conclusion, where Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi return Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, Conrad, Sally, Olivia, Fievel, Tiff, Tuff, Donald, José, Panchito, Elena, Salem, the Cat in the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, and Thing 2 to London after Crash and Tawna, Mario and Peach, and Luigi and Daisy share a romantic goodbye before Timmy and Tecna return home from the party. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies